1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a game system for providing a lottery game that allows a player to possess different types of game points (medals, for example), and causes a game point of a type specified by the player to be consumed to select a game content to be acquired by the player by lottery (for example, JP 5280579 B1).
In this lottery game, the values of game contents acquirable by lottery are made different depending on the types of game points consumed, so that the game points have different values depending on the types thereof. Thus, players need to plan a strategy such as from which type of game points are to be consumed in order, so as to acquire a game content of a high value. However, only consuming game points from those of a type of a low value in order enables effective acquisition of a game content of a high value, which results in the lottery game lacking in strategic characteristics.